


they’re here.

by littlenote



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Horror, My First Fanfic, Other, Short One Shot, Suspense, Swearing, Thriller, beginner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenote/pseuds/littlenote
Summary: your life could change just by hearing a knock.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	they’re here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if there’s any typos i hope you enjoy anyways (this is just a dribble & not a continued story.. Unless)

a knock was heard on the door.

“they’re here?” hueningkai asked the rest of the surprised members, who gave one another looks and ended up shrugging. yeonjun walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. the eldest boy noticed that his view through the little glass is blocked. meaning that whoever is behind the door, isn’t willing to show their identity towards him. 

as yeonjun quietly backed away from the door, he walked carefully back to the boys in the living room. “they’re blocking the peephole, i can’t see a thing.” the eldest whispered. soobin looked at every each member, “we need someone to leave from the back and enter the left side of the apartment. disguise yourself, do whatever you need to do, but take a picture of them and send it to us in the groupchat. don’t let yourself be seen too.”

“i’ll do it.” taehyun stated, looking up at his leader, the rest of the boys gained their attention on the smallest and nodded their heads in approval. “just be careful and try not to make yourself seen okay?” hueningkai requested quietly, looking a bit more worried for his friend. the smallest nodded his head and smiled gently, “i will-“

another knock was heard from the door, this time even more louder. the boys jumped in fear out of expectation, looking at the already beaten up door. “taehyun, you have to go now.” soobin whispered and looked down at the big eyed boy. beomgyu quietly rushed towards the backdoor and unlocked it for him, “my friend, i’m not even kidding when i say that you have to be quick, but you really have to be quick.” he opened the door slowly to make sure that no sound is coming from it, taehyun nodded at him from afar and grabbed his coat. he checked the pockets to see if his phone was there and it thankfully was, he then quickly put on the coat and boots and headed out. 

taehyun started to speed walk behind the apartment, hearing the pebbles move around his feet and suddenly feeling his heart rush from this situation. “i need to go faster, people could see me like this from their backdoors.” he thought outloud, turning his speed walking to running. as he continued to do so, he finally made it to the left side of the apartment. taehyun steadily opened the left door and slowly entered the apartment, being careful at every each step he took on the wooden floor. 

this apartment building is still under construction, the hallways have carpet while the area near the doors have wooden floorboards. this is definitely trying to make taehyun get caught with his boots right now. 

taehyun finally made it onto the carpet area, seeming satisfied, he walked comfortably and as he made it to the corner of the hallway, he stopped himself, placing his back on the wall that is making him unseen. the big eyed boy suddenly heard voices echoing from afar, “what is this shit? too afraid to open the fucking door?” one said to the other, “they can’t be that scared..” the other replied.

taehyun quickly took his phone out, but while he did that, the knocking turned to loud slamming on the door. “open the fuck up we know you’re in here!! we’re not afraid to shout in this place!!” one of them yelled, too aggressively. the seventeen year old boy took a quick look at the two, the men seemed ripped, both were wearing black and seemed armed, and both were so aggravated, they started attempting to break the door with their fists and arms.

it’s them.

taehyun sighed outloud, coming up with a quick idea that could most likely risk his life. he unlocked his phone and started texting in the groupchat.

taehyun: it’s them, they’re here

beomgyu hyung: you looked at them? where’s the picture??

soobin hyung: we need the picture taehyun.. you know they’re about to break this door right?

taehyun: i know, but i have an idea. you guys pack up while i take a picture with my sound on, they’ll get distracted and look over at my direction. if they start going to where i am then i’ll run to the door and try to meet you guys again. 

yeonjun hyung: i’ll get your things while i pack up, you got this.

hueningkai: be safe and hurry up okay? we won’t leave you ♡ 

taehyun: okay, thank you yeonjun hyung, and i will hyuka. go get ready now.

taehyun clicked on the camera application and while the two men were still slamming towards the door, he reached his arm out with his phone in hand, and clicked on the sound button, causing his phone to take the picture with a loud click sound effect. 

the two men paused, and looked at one another. “did you hear that?” one of them questioned, looking around the apartment, trying to put his thoughts together. “it came from over there didn’t it?” the other man pointed towards the left hallway. “obviously dumbass, we’re at the end of the right hallway and there’s only a wall right near us. the left has the stairs and has a more longer hallway.”. 

taehyun walked quickly and quietly as he made it to the wooden area near the door, he grimaced as he slowly pushed through the old door, which caused to make a dreading noise that helped the two men know where they needed to go. 

“it’s over there. they’re leaving. let’s go!!!” the man said as the two start running in the hallway, causing taehyun to fully push through and make a run for it. the big eyed boy ran to the back of the apartment again, as he continued to run he decided to hide behind a rectangular brick thinned piece of construction that was barely standing. he noticed that he was almost near to home. 

taehyun unlocked his phone and turned off his sound for notifications, he went to the groupchat and sent a message.

taehyun: i’m almost there, they’re coming, you guys have to leave now

“where is he?!” one of the men shouted, causing taehyun to turn off his phone and stand still, making him try and think of something that could help himself out. “i don’t know. you check in the front and i’ll check in the back. we have to hurry.”

taehyun’s eyes widened, he stood in silence as he heard footsteps coming from his direction. 

“i have to go now.” the boy thought. he looked behind him to see if the man was there, but he was too busy looking around trying to find him. taehyun bent down and quickly started heading towards the backdoor. 

“he’s over here in the back!” the man shouted, running towards a surprised taehyun, the boy got up and started running towards the door. right when he made it inside the house he closed and locked the door, startling beomgyu. 

“hurry up, the rest of them are in the car, we have to go!!” he shouted, grabbing taehyun’s hand and running with him out of the front door, the two stumbled their way out of the apartment and spotted yeonjun’s dark grey cargo van in the front of the entrance. hueningkai opened the back door and motioned the two to enter quickly, “come on! come on! come on!! they’re coming!”. 

the two boys ran up towards the van, beomgyu allowed taehyun to enter first and as they made it inside, he closed the door. “go! go! go!” soobin who was sitting in the passengers seat, started yelling towards the determined driver yeonjun. as the two tired boys sat in their seats and buckled their seatbelts, yeonjun started to speed out of the apartment. 

“are you guys okay?” hueningkai looked at the two, showing full concern on his face. beomgyu nodded and nudged taehyun “yeah, you should be more worried about taehyun though, he carried the team” the black haired boy laughed and sent a smile at the youngest of the group. “you didn’t get hurt did you?” the dark brown haired boy asked the two, mainly keeping his eyes on taehyun. “no, well i didn’t. i don’t know about taehyun though..” beomgyu trailed off, looking at taehyun now too.

“i didn’t get hurt, i’m okay too.” the big eyed boy looked down at his hands, playing around with his fingers and tried to process everything that happened. another hand came into his vision, it was hueningkai’s. “i’m glad you’re okay.” the youngest placed his hand on top of taehyun’s left palm gently, causing him to stop messing around with his fingers. the light brown haired boy looked up at the dark brown haired one, and he could see that hueningkai was softly smiling at him.

“i am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey u made it :D
> 
> yes the point of this lil dribble was to make you have questions & i don’t know if i’ll continue w this.. i just wrote it cause i felt inspired butttt if you really like it then i’ll consider!!


End file.
